


It's Not the End

by sweetchocolate21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchocolate21/pseuds/sweetchocolate21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Finale] A year has passed since the incident with Bill in Gravity Fall, but Dipper has been having some strange nightmares related to the dream demon, the ones makes him believe that Bill has returned. However, he and Mabel are tying to have a normal life, but things always gets weird around the Pines twins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**It’s not the End** _  
_**Chapter I**_

It was a long and narrow corridor, with no doors or windows, only an infinite path forward. Its walls where painted with a bright and blinding golden, with strange symbols and drawings painted in a brownish-red painting; most of them being three shaped figures with an eye and a Pine Tree being cut.  
The poor little boy was trapped in there; his screams for help couldn’t be heard by anyone else. He was standing in the black mosaics that formed the floor, running and trying to survive.  
He ran and ran, trying to reach the ending, but after a while he realized that there was no ending. He couldn’t return either because he was being chased. The thing with this corridor was that it wasn’t normal, every 500 steps it changed.  
At first it was a simple corridor with windows showing outside, birds chirping, and full of doors. Dipper opened his eyes and he was there, alone and full of questions. He tried to open the infinite doors but none opened, but still he could heard his sister’s laughter on the other side of one of the doors, or Grunkle Stan’s voice on other. He was getting frustrated but he forgot everything when he heard a strange sound, the sound of something moving. He turned back just to found that an enormous 8-ball was moving toward him.  
He started to run but it was futile, no exit, no escape… those words hit his mind.  
He has been running since then, getting pretty tired. 500 more steps, he thought when the corridor changed again. Flames appeared, specifically blue flames, inserted in golden torches, decorating all the place now. And, a plus, he was up-side down, his feet glued to the ceiling but with his blood heating up his head. He kept running anyway, but he was tired by now and the adrenaline in his body was starting to disappear.  
He fell to the ground, and with zero motivation to stand he stood there. He was panting, breathless, with a huge pain in his chest.  
“What’s going on?” he said to the nothing and stood there for a while.  
He was about to faint when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.  
“What the…?” he said, some teeth were chomping his leg. He tried to fight, but he was very tired to move. The teeth started chomping his arms, and his body, “I was hungry”, it said laughing, with blood covering its teeth.  
Dipper couldn’t feel his body anymore, he knew he was bleeding out. He tried to move or escape but it was impossible, by now he realized that he was just in a dream and that the only way to escape was dying.  
It didn’t take long until that huge ball re-appeared and squashed them.  
Dipper woke up with a jolt, sweating and trembling.  
“Bill… Just stop this”, he mumbled almost crying.

 _“September 1st_  
_Yesterday was my and Mabel’s 14th birthday. She and I had a small party here at our house, with a cake, candies, unicorns and all of that stuff that Mabel loves. Candy and Glenda came to visit my sister and met Mabel’s best friend on the high school, Annabel. The four of them had a strange girl’s talk, and I’m sure I heard my name few times…_  
_Tom and Scott were the only people I invited, my unique friends in the high school. I met them a few days later after entering the school. I was bored and Mabel convinced me to enter a club on a failed attempt to be the “Popular Twins”. The plan failed because I chose the most nerd and dumb club, as my sister and many other on the school calls it, but I’m in love with it… The ‘Dungeons, dungeons and more Dungeons’ official club”. Tom and Scott entered too, and we ended being the best players there. On the other hand, Mabel entered the cheerleader’s team, where she met Annabel._  
_It was a nice party, I think… Waddles lives here now, Mabel couldn’t leave him on Gravity Falls. He likes to destroy mostly everything on the room, including my homework… It’s difficult to say that your pig ate your homework and endure the teasing of the entire classroom. He ate all the cake when we didn’t watch him, but Mabel did her best to make the party lively. Soos called and began to cry as he wished us a happy birthday. He’s running now the Mystery Shack with the help of his girlfriend Melody, who moved to Gravity Falls to be with him again. He’s in love with the job and doing a pretty good work, Wendy is working there, too, but only mid-time now. She called, too… She said that we should return to Gravity Falls soon, that she missed us. And I miss her, too… Even Pacifica called, she and her family are living with McGucket on the mansion until they find a place to go. She hates it, and was a bit upset because she couldn’t come to the party._  
_Mabel was excited when we received a letter from the Grunkles. They’re still traveling around the world and investigating anomalies, and they seem really happy. They said that they’ll return soon to Gravity Falls and that they want to see us again. Mabel couldn’t control her excitement when she noticed that the letter included some presents, especially a new sweater that Stan made for her. It was… awful, but she’s in love with it. I told her she should use it as a new pajama so nobody can see that thing again._  
_It was great to hear from all my friends again… sadly, I couldn’t enjoy the party so much, I couldn’t stop thinking about that day, a year has passed, huh…_  
_We saved Gravity Falls, or maybe the whole world, or maybe even the whole Universe!_  
_From… Bill…_  
_The worst part is that I don’t know if he’s dead, I don’t know if he’s still alive and planning his revenge, I thought he was dead when we erased him from Stan’s memory, but… I keep having strange nightmares related to him. Maybe I’m just being paranoid._  
_I don’t know… Ah, I’m scared of returning to Gravity Falls… we haven’t return since that day... It’s so pathetic!_  
_But I wish to see Wendy and Soos again, sadly, right now that’s almost impossible. At first I was angry, I’m still a bit angry. My parents said we should do summer school after hearing some things about Gravity Falls from Mabel. They think that maybe it was a bad idea to send her there with Grunkle Stan and didn’t let us to return, especially after knowing we were there with Stanley Pines and not Stanford... Everyone on the family hates Grunkle Stan so much, it’s awful, he’s a really good person… when he wants to._  
_Our mother told us that she never met Grunkle Stan in person, she just heard stories from her grandparents (Stan’s fathers), and most of them where awful. Then everyone thought that Stanley Pines was dead, so she never thought that Stanford Pines was in reality Stanley Pines. She didn’t understand most of the story that Mabel told her, but she did understand that we passed the summer with an imposter and that was enough to her. And now that not even Stanford is in the Shack, we can’t go because she doesn’t know how Soos is. Oh, and she thinks that Bill was a weird psychotic who had problems with the Grunkles and that we got involved in that trouble and because of that we almost get killed._  
_This is just crap…._  
_Anyway, I think that writing all of this stuff on this diary is even more pathetic… Mabel gave this to me so I could ‘write my feelings’ and all that, and she reads this from time-to-time no matter where I hid this book._  
_I can’t stop thinking about Gravity Falls… I keep dreaming with Bill… Every single night… This is killing me..._  
_But I think I have something good to write. This summer, Tom, Scott and I entered a game tournament and we made it to the finals. Can you imagine a final game with a frenetic girl screaming “Go Dipper! Dipper’s the best!”? Our opponents lost all of their concentration and did a terrible game, so we won easily. The trophy is on the shelf, but I don’t feel any kind of satisfaction… Ah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”_  
  
Dipper suddenly closed the book and threw it somewhere below his bed.  
“Hey, Dipper! Whatcha doin?” asked his twin sister, Mabel, with a huge smile on her face. It was late on the night, but the twins weren’t the type of people who went to bed early. Mabel’s piyama, the purple one with a floppy disk on it was now small for her, and with a sad farewell she replaced it with the sweater that Grunkle Stan made for her. It was a red sweater with a big Stan face on it, bad woven and Stan’s face was deformed, but Mabel loved it anyway. Dipper just liked to be light, a T-shirt and shorts for him.  
Wendy had his cap now, so he instead uses Wendy’s hat from time to time, especially when he’s feeling sad or insecure, just like right now. It was strange, but that hat gave him some confidence and peace.  
“Nothing at all, just spacing out, I suppose” he answered shrugging and evading her gaze. She kept looking at him while humming and narrowing her eyes, “You liar! You wrote on your diary, lemme read it!”  
“I have told you a million times, it’s not a diary, it’s a journal…”  
“A journal of your feelings?” she asked naughtily and giggling a little.  
Dipper sighed heavily and lay down on the floor. “Mabel, I had a dream again”, he said with a tired voice, his gaze lost on the ceiling.  
“Oh…”, she said changing her happy voice with a worried one, she lay next to him and asked him sweetly, “Are you okay?”  
“Yes! I mean, no! I mean, ah! This is killing me, Mabel…” he closed his eyes and start remembering his dream. “I’m tired of this.”  
“Hey, don’t worry. We won, Dipper! Everything’s fine now, why you’re not happy? Bill’s dead.”  
“Because I don’t feel like we have won, you know?” he answered sadly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not quite sure… We really defeated Bill? I don’t think he’s dead.”  
“Dipper… I don’t understand why you’re so scared. In Gravity Falls a lot of things scared you, but you always overcome that fear, what’s different now?”  
“I don’t know, Mabel… I really don’t know… I’m even sick of sleeping, I keep having these nightmares.”  
Dipper covered his eyes in desperation, trying to escape reality for a little bit. He groaned a little, Mabel, at the sight of his brother, stood up, went to the closet and looked up for something. Dipper, after hearing some noises watched her with curiosity but didn’t say anything.  
“Here they are!” The girl exclaimed bringing something from the wardrobe.  
“What?” Dipper asked curious.  
Mabel threw a big bag of marshmallows directly to Dipper’s face, who received the impact and ended with a red face.  
“Marshmallows?” the boy asked arching an eyebrow after looking directly at the bag, “Why do you think marshmallows could make me feel any better?”  
“Because we’re going to roast them! They’re delicious, Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed bringing out of the closet two sticks of wood.  
“W-Wait, are you planning to start a fire here on the room?!” Dipper stood up abruptly and shouted nervous.  
“Of course not, silly. We’re going outside, maybe the stars and the company of your great sister will make you feel better”, Mabel hugged him and Dipper felt a lot better knowing he has Mabel by his side, he smiled and returned the hug. “Oh, and we can’t forget about Waddles”, Mabel carried Waddles and forced Dipper to give a hug to the pet.  
“Thanks you, Mabel. Let’s go and roast some on the backyard.”  
“I can eat 10 of this thing at the same time!”  
“You have to be kidding, these things are enormous!” he said looking at the size of a marshmallow; it was the size of a lemon.  
“Wanna bet?” she asked him with a tempting tone.  
“You can’t do it”, he crossed his arms and laughed at her.  
“Gimme that bag!” Mabel snatched the bag from Dipper hands and opened it. The boy only watched incredulous how his sister was putting marshmallows on her mouth like a big squirrel.  
“You are crazy….” He couldn’t finish his sentence because her sister effectively put 10 marshmallows on her mouth.  
“I womp” Mabel said with all of them still on her mouth.  
“Let’s go, I want to roast some and have some sleep, tomorrow we have school after all…”  
“Leff go” she said excited, eating slowly all of the candies on her mouth, “Waddles, come here, eat some”, she gave the pig some of the marshmallows while following her brother outside.

**…**  
**…**

The Pines needed wood to start the fire, so they decided to sneak into their neighbors’ yard and ‘borrow’ (as Grunkle Stan used to say) the roof of the treehouse they have.  
After eating a lot of marshmallows and other snacks, the Pines Twins decided to lie down on the grass and watch the stars on the sky; Waddles curled up next to Mabel and fell asleep.  
“Hey… Mabel. Do you like high school?” Dipper asked with a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, why?” she replied carefree.  
“You know? School has always been difficult to me, sometimes I feel like I just don’t fit it there, but you have always been there…” Mabel hit her brother’s arm playfully, “Oh come on, we will always be together, because we’re the Mystery Twins II.”  
Dipper took a deep sigh.  
“Do you think Grunkle Stan and uncle Ford are doing okay?”  
“Yeah, they might be oooooold but they’re still capable of taking care of each other.” She answered emphasizing the ‘old’ word and giggled, “Maybe they met some chicks by now.”  
“Yeah…” Dipper faked a smile.  
“Why? Do you miss them? Because I do… I want to see the Grunkles again… I want to return to Gravity Falls but I can’t return without you, Dipper...” Mabel’s voice broke more with every word she spoke, and she tried her best to hold back her tears, “It’s not only the problem with our parents, although they’re nuts. Do you want to return?”  
“On a way, yes, I want to return… But I’m scared, ah! Sorry for being so pathetic, sister.” Dipper covered his face with Wendy’s hat, “I miss Wendy, Soos, the Mystery Shack, even Pacifica… What would they think of me if they heard me saying these things? Maybe they would laugh at me…”  
“You’re not pathetic, Dipper, you’re amazing in your own way! You’re just scared”, Mabel sighed, “I’m sorry for not being able to help you, I just don’t know what to do... But they wouldn’t laugh at you, they can help you…”  
He looked at her sister and couldn’t avoid but feeling bad about the current situation. He knew he was taking the things too far away, he knew that Stan and Ford wanted to see them once again, he knew that he wanted to return to Gravity Falls, maybe even more that Mabel. What was the problem? Bill? The fear of dying? He wanted to experience that adrenaline again, get in trouble again, defeat monsters again. He cleared up his mind and gulped.  
“Don’t worry about it; you have helped me a lot by now. Let’s promise something.”  
“Oh! Pinkie promise!” Mabel extended her pinkie and with her eyes full of emotion forced her brother to do the same.  
“Okay, okay, pinkie promise. Mabel, I promise you that we’ll return soon¬ together to Gravity Falls, just give me some more time.”  
“You’re not kidding?!” Mabel couldn’t control her excitement.  
“Not, I’m not”, Dipper smiled a little.  
“For real?”  
“Yeah… for real.”  
“Really really for real?”  
“Yeah, really really for real.”  
Mabel hugged his brother and then yawned.  
“Let’s get some sleep”, Dipper suggested and stood up.  
“Yeah, let’s go. Come on, Waddles”, Mabel carried Waddles who was still sleeping and both of them went to get some sleep.

**….**  
**….**

The next day, Dipper and Mabel went to school. Dipper enjoyed the classes, while Mabel preferred to pass the day talking with her best friend there, Annabel; a cute petite girl, with honey eyes, some freckles and a shoulder-length light brown hair. Dipper also had friends, Tom and Scott, two fanatics of the books, videogames and comics. Tom was a tall and skinny boy, with a messy curly red hair. He used glasses and loose clothes, mostly of them with friki things.  
Scott was an average 14 years old boy. He had straight black hair, with big brown eyes. Almost always he was with a grin on his face, because he liked to mock people around him.  
“Hey, boys”, Dipper saluted both of them after arriving to school. Dipper was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a vest and a pair of jeans. He had his messy hair down, covering his birth mark, since he didn’t like to bring Wendy’s hat to school for fear of it getting damaged. He was one of the smallest boy on the class, even smaller than Mabel, because of his ‘delayed growth’ as he called it.  
“Hey, Dippy”, Tom said with a chuckle.  
“I’m not Dippy, I’m Dipper”, the boy climbed to the desk and tried to look intimidating, but failed on every single aspect.  
“Hey, it’s not our fault that you’re so small, little boy”, Scott stroked Dipper’s hair and laughed at the pissed look of his face.  
“I don’t remember why you’re my friends”, he crossed his arms and took a seat on a chair.  
“Oh, Dipper, it was just a game, here, take this as a consolation gift”, Scott gave him a comic and the look on Dipper’s face changed completely, “I though you would like it, happy birthday, Dipper.”  
“You could give it to me on the party, you know?” Dipper said but his gaze was glued to that book on his hands. That comic was the only one he needed to complete his collection.  
“Yeah, the thing is that the book just arrived today in the morning”, Scott answered scratching his head.  
“You ordered it?” Tom asked intrigued.  
“Yeah, from a mystery page on the internet, I most said; but I don’t remember the name…”  
“Thanks, Scott” Dipper said with a smile on his face.  
“Oh, now I feel bad because I only gave you a bubblegum…” Tom murmured in a sadly tone.  
“Don’t feel bad about it, it was… um… delicious and sticky…” Dipper said trying to comfort his friend, remembering how he and Mabel made some enormous bubble gums that ended on their faces, and they sure had a hard time trying to take them off…

**….**  
**…..**

“Hey, Mabel, do you know about Brad’s big party?” Annabel asked excited.  
“Do you mean the Super Duper Ultra Mega Fantastic Brad’s Party?!” Mabel shouted trembling with emotion.  
“Yeah! We have to get invitations!”  
“Pfffft, don’t worry, we’re super popular, we’ll get them easily”, Mabel relaxed and with a movement of her hand dismissed the preoccupation. She rested her legs on the desk and put her on a comfortable position.  
“Can you imagine? Having a dance with Brad?!” Annabel asked imagining herself dancing in a Cinderella style with the dress, the castle, and the prince.  
“Oh my gosh!! That would be awesome, better, the both of us dancing with him!!” Mabel exclaimed and both girls started to fangirl, causing a huge ruckus on the classroom.  
Dipper looked at his sister with an uncertain smile, until some girls approached.  
“You really think Brad would invite such creatures like you?” she asked to Mabel and Annabel, her tone was incredibly rude, “I don’t even know why you’re on the cheerleaders club; you’re not popular, not even pretty.”  
“You dress like a freak” other girl said pointing to Mabel, who ended looking at her clothes and feeling bad, especially at her pink sweater with a shiny star on it and her earrings that matched the sweater. She used her long hair to cover her face, specially her eyes.  
“Hey! Don’t say that to Mabel, I love all of her sweaters!” Annabel exclaimed.  
“Thanks, Annabel. But is okay, I know that my sweaters aren’t cool or something like that” Mabel said with a muffled voice.  
“You should just stay in home eating or whatever things you scum do, and leave Brad to girls like us”, she pointing to herself and her friends.  
“That’s enough! Don’t say that kind of things to my sister!” Dipper shouted annoyed.  
Lucia was the leader of the cheerleaders club, she really disliked Mabel, and if she could, she would dump Mabel and Annabel from the club as sooner as possible. She was tall and slim girl. Always used makeup, skirts, and her nails were perfect. She also had a very good and proportioned body, things that the boys found irresistible.  
“Oh, the nerd guy. What? You’re going to attack me with magic or something?” Lucia mocked him and laughed teasingly.  
This would have continued, but the teacher entered the classroom with a smile on her face, which changed completely after feeling the tension in there. She made her best to keep his spirits high and started to talk.  
“Please take seat~!” she said almost singing instead of ordering it, anyway, the students took seat, but Dipper whispered to Mabel “It’s okay, don’t make a big deal” and winked an eye. Mabel only nodded to him and mumbled “Thank you”.  
“Hello my students, I hope all of you had a happy vacation, because we’re here to work, work and work. I need to mold those little brains of you, and transform them into some good use to humanity; I have great expectations of all of you! My name is Susan Wecker, but you can call me Miss Susy.”  
The teacher was a young and new one, with a long and curly black hair, long eyelashes, big and perfect blue eyes; short but with a good figure, she was really cute, the dream girl for most of the boys there.  
“Oh man, she’s so perfect”, Tom whispered to Scott, who answered with a nod and a stupid smile.  
“She’s not like Wendy…” Dipper thought, looking directly to the floor.¬  
“I’m going to give you some subjects, but today we’re here to learn Physics. Isn’t it exciting?!” she was the type of person who got excited about anything.  
She didn’t obtain any answer, but she didn’t care about that. She started with the basic, the definition of physics, energy, matter, velocity, gravity. It was incredibly how Dipper answered almost everything she asked, mainly because he couldn’t keep still and replied immediately after the teacher finished the question.  
The classes ended that way; Dipper was smart and knew almost about everything. The other nerds of the class hated him and wished to surpass him, but it was impossible even to answer before Dipper did…  
Mabel at the end of the day ended feeling a bit bad, so Annabel invited her to eat some ice cream. She accepted the offer and went with her best friend, Dipper instead went straight to home, he was desperate to start that comic.

**…**  
**…**

Dipper arrived home and went straight to his room, closed the door, jumped to the bed, took his shoes off and started reading the comic. He was reading the final chapter of the series, so he was very excited.  
Dipper since he could remember has read; read everything that he has on his hands, comics, books, journals... Although he prefers to read mystery books more than anything else, he’s open to other options, too. He remembered the first time he read it, the story was simple, but entertaining:  
It was about Nescio, a loyal knight who worked for a powerful Lord named Pawa. Pawa governed a huge country called Gambar, but he was an extremely greedy man who only thought of himself and was used to see the people around him as pawn pieces. Nescio’s job was to kill ogres and bandits that threaten the goods of the city.  
One day, a mysterious organization appeared who claimed to be superior to those mundane humans. Nescio received a letter from that organization with a special white monocular. The letter was an invitation to join them, revealing that Pawa was the leader of that organization and that his objectives were to become a God and Lord of this physical world full of boundaries. He rejected the offer and was almost killed, but was able to escape to a nearby town and took refuge there for some months.  
That was so far the story, and Dipper was excited to keep reading. He didn’t know why, but he loved that comic, the comical parts with onomatopoeias and silly jokes, followed by serious battles and good elaborated dialogues. He knew that the hero would win, that was obvious, but he still was curious so he took a peek of the end.  
After months of exile, Nescio returned to his city. He learned magic from a warlock on the other town. During a big speech from Pawa, Nescio fought against all of Pawa’s bodyguards, they were so many but in the intense battle all the people joined the battle against the superior. Nescio fought the queen and eventually Pawa, who ended killing himself at the despair of the situation. Nescio became the new king and brought happiness to the entire kingdom.  
“I knew that would happen”, Dipper said almost laughing. He started reading the comic from the start again, but he noted that some of the dialogues changed and that the colors were a bit duller. He tried to ignore it forcing himself to think it was just his imagination. He kept reading but during Nescio and Pawa’s fight, Pawa had strong magic, too and the battle ended on a tie, both of them dead.  
“Wait… This end… is completely different from what I read before!” Dipper exclaimed and closed the book. He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself together. “You’re exaggerating, Dipper. Just calm down”, he said to himself on a comforting tone, “Maybe it was your imagination, calm down and read it once again. You’ll see that everything is fine.”  
He opened the comic book once again on the end, but this time, the drawings were very dull and the dialogues were creepier. Dipper gulped as he read the end. Pawa killed Nescio with a fatal electrical blow to the heart. Dipper couldn’t understand anything, but before he could react Pawa moved inside the comic and pointed directly to him, “You’re next…” a cold laugh could be heard on his head, every second louder. He tossed the comic frightened, and tried to escape but he couldn’t move, his body was paralyzed as the comic started shaking and jumping slightly.  
“What’s going on?” Dipper asked to himself astonished.  
He looked at the back cover of the book and noted something he didn’t notice before. “Made on… Gravity Falls.” He startled and gasped at the thought of a cursed book.  
But it was too late; the book started levitating with a malicious aura around it, its pages shifting with a cold wind that came out of nowhere. Dipper felt that wind and the temperature on his body started elevating, he was afraid and wanted to run away but he didn’t see any chance of that. The pages on the comic started changing, and it stopped on two blank pages with red letters that read “You are pathetic, Dipper Pines.”  
“… … …” Dipper was speechless, “How do you know my name? And I’m not pathetic, you stupid book”, trying to look tough he swallowed and looked directly to the book.  
The wind started howling, the laugh on Dipper head became stronger after those words as if the enemy was alive. The book shifted to other blank pages, now reading “Don’t make me laugh, Pines.”  
Dipper bit his lips with a force that he ended hurting them and started to bleed. “What’s going on? This book… It came from Gravity Falls…”  
The laugh on Dipper’s head stopped and a sinister and grim voice spoke “Time to die.”  
“What?!” Dipper exclaimed as a huge tornado came out of the book. Dipper tried to run to the door but the tornado took him inside, making him spin like crazy. Then it began to shrink, taking the boy into the book.  
Dipper was spinning uncontrollably on that twist of wind. He couldn’t escape, either. He was trapped there, as he saw his world became bigger and then he lost sight of it as a new and strange world appeared.  
When his world disappeared completely, the tornado disappeared too; and Dipper fell straight to the ground from a height of at least one meter, and with a muffled sound he crashed the land. He stood up and shook the dirt off his vest.  
Dipper looked around and noticed the world where he was. “It can’t be true…” he said pinching his arm, trying to wake up of his ‘dream’. It failed, because he wasn’t in a dream. The trees, the houses, the sky, everything was comic-like, with onomatopoeias appearing when something happened, such a “knock-knock” on a door or a “Woof” of a dog.

**. . .**  
**. . .**

Author’s Note: Hello and welcome, I wrote this story after the finale because, well, maybe I just don’t want it to end, but also because I thought some things in there can be used to create a new story, so, hope you like it. English is not my native language, but I want to learn it and I’m trying my best, so if you see any errors please point them out and I will correct them. Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it~  
Have a nice day c:


	2. Chapter 2

**It’s not the End**

**Chapter II**

The boy ran without a direction, trying to find an exit. With every step he gave he felt more and more paranoia inside his body and as if his head was spinning. “What’s going on? Why I’m trapped on a comic book?!” he shouted and a blue onomatopoeia saying “AAAAAAAHHHH!” appeared beside him. He faded it waving his hand annoyed.

As he ran, he wasn’t seeing where he was going, forcing him to stop abruptly when a carriage passed in front of him. He watched the horses pulling the float and the noble people who were inside, chatting and laughing. He turned to analyze his surroundings; the buildings were high and beautiful, with refined architectural details. The trees were diverse, but all of them were big and green, with little squirrels living in them. He was in some kind of park, with a big lake and a lot of ducks. The park had rock paths where the carriages pass, but he didn’t saw any person walking in there.

“Maybe someone in here knows something…” he thought and started walking.

Dipper tried to stop some carriages, but most of the drivers were rude and didn’t bother to stop to talk with him. And, when one of them stopped and gently asked to him what was wrong, the lady inside shouted hysterical that she was in a hurry and didn’t have time to help a stupid and weird-looking child to return home.

“I’m not a child! I’m 14 years old!” he shouted, pissed off.

He walked a little bit more and sat down near the lake, watching the clear blue water and the big white onomatopoeias that appeared every time a duck quacked. He threw a rock to the lake which bounced three times before sinking and sighed hopeless.

In the comic, the city was divided in two parts, the rich part and the poor part. He didn’t need to be a genius to realize in which part he was. Maybe in the poorer part the people would be kinder and would be willing to help him. “Nescio!” he stood up when he thought of the hero, “I have to find him, and quickly, maybe he knows something about this place…” he said to himself and started to run, although he wasn’t sure about which path to take.

_. . ._

_. . . ._

“Hey! Dipper! Did you finish reading that book or whatever?! I wanna tell you something”, Mabel entered the room but she found out that it was empty. “Dipper? Are you here?” She looked up for her brother but soon realized that he wasn’t there.

“Where could he have gone?” she asked to her pig while looking under the bed just to make sure her brother wasn’t there, “Waddles, did you see something? Huh? What’s this?” she said taking up the comic book on the floor. She sat down on the bed and started shifting the pages to look its contents. She found out that her brother wrote “Property of Dipper Pines” on the first page of the book, and that the comic looked somehow strange, its colors were really dull, but maybe it was the art style. She read it but didn’t reach the ending because something else gained her interest. A character on that comic looked exactly to Dipper; he looked desperate and tired as he ran. She could read what that character was saying or thinking, “I need to found out an exit!”, “Why I’m here?”

“Dipper?! Are you trapped in this comic?” she exclaimed incredulous, but she didn’t obtain any answer. Waddles suddenly snorted frightened when he sensed something going on. “What’s the matter, Waddles?” Mabel tried to pet the little animal, but her hands touching the book seemed to be glued to it as they began to shrink and to be absorbed by the book, in a few seconds all of her body was absorbed, too.

Mabel fell directly to the park where his brother was a few moments ago.

“Where I am?” she asked to herself as she stood up, holding her head after the crash with the ground.

She looked around and became amazed of the world where she was. Even her body was slightly different; it was slenderer, although her colors were duller, like everything else. The sky and the trees were a bit pixelated, and she couldn’t see any person around there, but the park was full of animals such as squirrels, ducks, dogs, cats.

“Oh, you’re so cute!” she approached to a little and furry squirrel and touched it, the squirrel accepted the touch with pleasure and stroked its head on Mabel’s hand. She did the same with every animal that crossed on her way, until she reached the lake. Her eyes awed when she saw that a lot of onomatopoeias were appearing, every one of them in a different color and font style. She saw the word “Quack” “Quack” “Quack” all over the way.

She started to shout “Quack” as well, and numerous pink with glitter onomatopoeias appeared as well. The ducks seemed to understand the onomatopoeias and Mabel interpreted them as well, it seemed like the ducks and her were talking and having a good time.

“This world is perfect!” she exclaimed with both hands in her cheeks. “If this is a dream, please never wake me up” she pinched herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Waddles didn’t understand what was going on. He was taking a nap in his comfy bed on the corner of the room waiting for someone to come and feed him. After a while a person who smelled weird (a mix between sweat and hormones) entered the room, but Dipper didn’t notice the pet. Waddles didn’t move and went to sleep again, ignoring the human. He only woke up when the familiar smell suddenly disappeared, feeling a really bad aura that made Waddles shiver.

The pig searched for the boy on the room but he was completely alone. In the end he gave up, snorting and returning to his sleep again, waiting for Mabel to show up. After a while, his owner, the girl who smelled as sweets and candies entered the room. He wanted her to feed him and then play with him, so Waddles woke up and waggle his tail to win Mabel’s attention, but she went straight for the comic and read it. Waddles sensed something bad coming from it and tried to alert Mabel, but she couldn’t understand him, suddenly she was gone, too.

The pig spent some time watching the book, not understanding anything, but he was worried about the kids. He thought that maybe eating the book would bring them back, so he start to chomp the book, but before he could realize what was going on he was inside the comic, too.

He landed straight to a rock path, hurting him while crying in pain. His back legs suffered a bit of damage, but he was still able to walk.

Waddles was scared of his surroundings, no familiar smells, no familiar faces. He cried for help, wanting Mabel to come for him.

The horseshoes and the sound of wheels hitting the rocky way made him stop whining and to move out of the way. He smelled something really nice, and kept sniffing at the air until realizing that the flat was full of hay, fruits and vegetables. Waddles’ stomach grumbled, making him to follow that cart, forgetting about everything.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Dipper followed the path that leaded to the poorest part of the town. He knew he was approaching it when the buildings passed from looking gorgeous and fancy to just normal houses. He stopped when he felt a strange and cold breeze coming out of nowhere; a shiver running down his spine.

“Hello, Dipper Pines”. That voice. He has heard it before.

He swallowed as he slowly turned to face the owner of that voice. His legs were trembling and he was having trouble with standing up.

“Who are you?” Dipper spoke quickly trying to stop all the shaking in his body.

“What do you think I am?” a cloaked person inquired. Dipper couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Pawa was behind all of this.

“What do you mean?” the boy asked confused, while giving a step back.

“I’m tired of living in this book, you know? I’m tired of always having the same end. I’m tired of being read and read by stupid little boys that always expect the hero to win. It is as if my destiny has been written and I can’t do anything to change it. Why I can’t win? I have my ideals, too, I also fight for them with all my heart” Pawa was telling his speech with a calm voice, ignoring the fact that he was about to kill Dipper.

“I’m… not quite sure”, Dipper kept giving small steps backward.

“I just want to help everyone… People need a leader, someone powerful, someone with big plans, a figure they can worship and follow because, without one they are useless.” Pawa turned around to face the city that was under his power and lifted his arms to the sky, “No. They don’t need only a leader. They need a God. I can help everyone in here. Including you, Dipper. I can become that God, you just need to stop believing on those fantastic heroes and start believing in me.”

The boy took advantage of the opportunity and escaped when Pawa wasn’t looking. The king just frowned at the reaction of the boy.

“I tried to be nice… but rebels like you need punishment. You can’t run forever, boy. I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you” he laughed coldly as he let Dipper to escape. Just killing him now won’t be fun, he thought as he opened a blue portal in front of him, disappearing as he entered in it.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Mabel was having a good time talking with the ducks through the onomatopoeias, telling them almost everything about her life, while hearing some gossip from the ducks as well.

The ducks lived peacefully as a community, and Mabel learned that a couple of ducks served as the head of the community, but lately, they were having problems.

“Why?” the girl asked concerned tilting her head a little. She wanted to help them, but nobody wanted to answer her questions.

After an awkward silence a small black and white onomatopoeia appeared. “I can answer that” a duck with a crestfallen head said, approaching the girl, “The mistake was mine…”

“ _King…_ ” all of the ducks showed him respect bowing their heads.

“ _I don’t deserve to be king, please raise your heads.”_

“Your Majesty, it’s an honor” Mabel knelt and bowed her head as well, “My name is Mabel Pines, and I’m an expert on resolving problems of any kinds, especially love problems.” She made a grin as she winked to the king, “I can help you! I have a loooot of experience. What’s wrong?”

“ _Well… it happened to quickly that I don’t remember it well…”_ the king tried to hide his tears from the girl, this was too hard for him, _“I was with our son… the only one that survived. I was showing him the park when suddenly a cat snatched it from me. I tried to follow it, but I couldn’t! I tried my best…The cat was too fast for me! So I ended losing our son” he paused for a moment as he remembered the scene, he could still hear his poor son cries, “and now my cute Ducklette won’t talk to me. She’s mad and she keeps telling me it was my fault…”_

“How awful!” Mabel shocked covering her mouth with her hands after hearing the story, “We most do something!”

_Quack, quack, quack._ _*We have look everywhere, but we haven’t found him. We start to think the worst…*_ All of the ducks said on unison.

Mabel couldn’t stand such negativity, she had to do something, and quick! She carried the King and faced him, eyes locked with his, “Don’t be silly. We will find that duckling. I promise.”


End file.
